


Mirraverse

by livrelibre



Series: Kink Bingo Tiny Bingos Mini-Challenge [3]
Category: Legion of Extraordinary Dancers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Wrestling/Grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Dec kink bingo tiny bingos mini-challenge and unofficial Yuletide treat for templemarker and ranalore</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mirraverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts), [templemarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/gifts).



> Written for Dec kink bingo tiny bingos mini-challenge and unofficial Yuletide treat for templemarker and ranalore

In the mirrorverse, the pull of Ra and destiny took them all on a different path. Ninjato, Katana and Spex untangled their tango of discord, and Jato cradled between them, the roll of their hips against hers a gentle counterpoint, not a wave that ripped them apart. Autumn and Sp3cimen fought the puppet string pull of the OX and danced to their own heartbeats. Even Gills and her girls left the death roll and grind that pulled humans under their spell and twined themselves around each other. In this world, their wrestling was with love and each other, not destiny.


End file.
